Dream Eater
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Kaito hanya bermimpi buruk. Dia yakin. ・ EdEns ・ /YAOI/


**Phi Brain **(c) Sato Junichi

**Warning**: Absurd. Alur cepat. PWP.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Eater<strong>

.  
>by <strong>St. Chimaira <strong>(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Daimon Kaito tahu ia sedang bermimpi—saat mementang pelupuk lalu mendapati dirinya di atas kerucut gergasi dengan pemandangan sekitar berupa padang gurun.<p>

Leher terutama lidahnya terasa kering, seperti belum dilalui cairan sejak lama. Begitu pula dengan keseluruhan bola matanya, "Yang benar saja!?" ucapnya merana.

Meskipun tahu sedang terhimpit bunga tidur, Kaito tidak paham bagaimana caranya kembali ke alam sadar. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, meniru aksi individu kebanyakan untuk memeriksa kadar kenyataan.

"…ini memang mimpi…"

Mencoba memaklumat keadaan, ia mulai melaju. Menyusuri jalan berpasir tanpa batas dengan tangan kaki berat seperti terbelenggu. Tidak ada kediaman sejurus pandang, hanya ada elemen-elemen kolosal melayang juga suara bising seperti roda gigi saling berbenturan.

Selama kakinya melangkah, selama itu pula angin berhembus. Membelai lembut mahkota gelapnya hingga menyentuh kulit kepala, menggelitik permukaan wajah, hingga mencapai area dalam pakaian. Meskipun terasa sejuk, entah kenapa peluhnya tetap jatuh.

Yang menarik, cuaca terasa terik padahal tidak ada satupun matahari.

Tidak lama hingga hujan mendadak turun dalam keadaan langit cerah, Kaito berjuang mencari tempat berlindung paling dekat.

"Mimpinya kenapa labil beginiii!?"

Titik-titik air yang mengguyur masih padat namun sinar surya masih menyengat. Ditambah fenomena menyebalkan, Kaito merasa sekujur kulitnya tiba-tiba basah dan lengket seperti disiram air liur binatang buas.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" berhasil berlindung di balik kubus terdekat yang melayang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia dikejutkan dengan penampakan jeli hidup yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Mengingat sedang berada di alam mimpi, Kaito tidak punya waktu untuk takut. Meski begitu, sebisa mungkin ia menghindar dari kenyal transparan yang ukurannya sekitar dua kali lipat tubuhnya yang malah mempersempit jarak.

"H-hei, jangan mendekattt!"

Bongkah dinamis itu tetap menghambur ke sisinya, mendesakkan diri terutama pada ujung hidung juga mulut yang manusia. Ada rasa lembab menempel di teritor bibir karena gumpalan itu memaksa menggesek bagian permukaannya.

"Heee—_hmppp_!" tidak sengaja Kaito mengecap obyek tersebut yang ternyata memiliki rasa manis.

"Hei, rasamu enak! Tapi kenapa tidak bisa kuhisap?" jeli memang bukan makanan kegemarannya, tapi Kaito ingin sekali mencubit sedikit gumpalan jeli ini dengan giginya untuk mengisi perut. Tapi karena terlalu liat, ia hanya berhasil menjilat-jilat dan mencicipi sekilas rasa manis, "Aneh sekali, tapi sensasinya menyenangkan…"

Tidak lama, hujan pun reda. Gumpalan tadi segera menguap tanpa sisa karena panas kembali meraja.

"Mau mimpi juga liat-liat situasi, dong! Jangan seenaknya mengganti _setting_!" sewotnya entah pada siapa. Kaito sudah mulai jenuh karena tubuhnya menjadi semakin tidak nyaman, efek dari pakaian yang terlanjur basah total.

Sekali lagi. Matanya berusaha mengobservasi sekelilingnya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kali.

Selain bangunan geometri yang datang dan pergi juga perubahan cuaca yang muncul dan hilang, ia tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali luasnya padang pasir. Sisanya hanya sinar putih bercahaya kuat dari kejauhan dan secara praktek akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika dicapai dengan berjalan kaki.

"Tapi ini kan mimpi, siapa tahu aku bisa tiba-tiba terbang atau memanggil jin dari lampu ajaib." kilahnya logis, sedikit disesuaikan dengan keadaan cerita fiksi berjudul ribuan malam.

Beberapa menit sekiranya berlalu semenjak Kaito berkonsentrasi memanggil keajaiban namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"SIAAALLL!"

Bersamaan dengan umpatan, ada semburan air dari sebuah belalai membasahi kelumit bawah tubuhnya.

"CELANAKU!"

Dan sejak kapan ada gajah di sini? Cetusnya heran. Sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan makhluk yang bernapas selain dirinya dan saat ini di seputarannya tahu-tahu beralih fungsi seperti sarana margasatwa.

Henyak sekejap sudah lebih dari cukup bagi ular-ular berukuran lumayan untuk membelit kakinya secepat kedipan mata, menjalar dari betis hingga ke pangkal paha—mengunci seluruh torso. Kaito memekik histeris sembari berusaha menepis kuncian _squamata_ yang tengah bercokol memenuhi tungkainya.

"LE-LEPAS!" sialnya belum selesai di sana. Kaito merasa pijakannya semakin melesak ke bawah karena sesuatu yang cukup tajam mencengkeram kerat pinggang—menariknya lebih dalam, "AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

Tolong. TOLONG! Kaito tidak menyangka kalau mimpi bisa begini menyakitkan. Tangannya meronta meminta pertolongan, berharap menemukan siapapun bahkan apapun yang bisa membantunya menyelamatkan diri sekarang.

Baru saja Kaito mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang putri yang terpukau pada kegagahan seekor kuda putih. Tidak dengan penunggang, kali ini cukup semata-mata kudanya karena hanya makhluk itulah yang kini hadir di depan Kaito seperti ibu peri penyelamat.

Tangannya mati-matian meraih ekor kuda tersebut sebelum dirinya lenyap ditelan pasir isap dengan penghuninya yang hendak menyantapnya. Kuda yang sempat memberontak karena ekornya ditarik malah membuat Kaito lebih mudah melepaskan diri.

Cekatan, ia memindahkan bobot ke bidang yang lebih padat untuk selanjutnya berusaha naik ke atas punggung yang mamalia meskipun di sana tidak tersedia pelana.

"Bawa aku ke cahaya putih itu, tolong!"

Tidak merasa otaknya silap karena berbicara dengan makhluk beda spesies, Kaito menepuk-nepuk sisi muka jasa angkutnya supaya mau pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk. Memperkecil tingkat resiko terbunuh di dalam mimpi yang mungkin saja bisa menyebabkannya gagal terbangun lagi.

"AYO DONGGG! CEPATTT!"

Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Hewan tunggang itu pada akhirnya mau bergerak menjauhi kawasan yang sudah dipenuhi binatang melata dan serangga berukuran raksasa.

Kaito hampir lega.

"Bagus, kita hampir sampai! Lebih cepat lagi! Lebih cepat!"

Menyuruh kudanya berlari semakin intens, kaito berjuang menghambur ke cahaya putih di depan mata. Meyakini jalan keluar dari mimpi anehnya berada di sana.

"Ahhh—"

Matanya terbuka lebar, mendapati gelap serta merta menyambut pasang irisnya.

Tidak ada binatang berbahaya, suara bising, suasana kering padang pasir maupun hujan dadakan dengan likuidnya yang lengket menjijikkan. Kaito sedang berada di sebuah kamar, terduduk di sebuah ranjang empuk berukuran personal.

"…mimpi yang… aneh…"

Bahunya dilemaskan sejenak sebelum tubuhnya menuntut untuk kembali pasif. Memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kali.

Syukurlah mimpi buruknya telah berakhir.

* * *

><p>「 <em>It was the kind of warmth that clicked your bones back into place, smoothed out your muscles and made your blood sing a soft lullaby all the way around your body.<em>

—Joy Cowley 」

* * *

><p>Turun dari tempat tidur dengan badan linu di daerah punggung dan pinggang ke bawah, Kaito limbung lalu menghempas lantai. Bunyi debam mencolok membuat pintu kamar secepatnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil berambut keemasan berbalut jubah putih panjang.<p>

—tidak lupa dengan figur robot yang tiba-tiba ikut menyeruak masuk.

"Astaga, Kaito?! Ada apa? Kenapa?" suara itu panik.

"Hai, Cubic… tampaknya aku… baru saja jatuh, hahaha…"

Dibantu yang junior, Kaito mencoba berdiri lagi. Meringis. Keduanya melangkah ke ruangan penuh perabotan ilmuwan, yang di mejanya sudah tersaji beberapa jenis makanan, "Kalau masih mengantuk, kau sebaiknya tidur lagi."

"Aku bangun karena mimpi buruk. Badanku pegal, bibirku juga entah kenapa terasa bengkak." pandangannya mengarah pada ruangan sekeliling yang tampak asing. Dari jendela, tampak matahari baru saja hendak mengisi pagi, "Di mana ini?"

"Di sekolah. Kau ada di laboratorium pribadiku untuk urusan ekperimen." menyodorkan segelas air bening, Cubic juga mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk. Bermaksud mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

"ADUUUH!"

"ADA APA LAGIII?"

"Entah kenapa p-pantatku perihh!" kepalanya dibiarkan terantuk di ambang meja sesaat setelah posisinya menempel di kursi. Cubic langsung merespon dengan beranjak ke sisi Kaito untuk sekedar mengusap punggung yang bersangkutan.

"Kau mimpi buruk apa, sih?"

"Tidak begitu ingat. Yang pasti aku sempat naik kuda untuk bisa keluar dari padang pasir. Sepertinya aku menaikinya terlalu lama…"

Gelak tawa membahana dari Edison muda membuat kaito lebih cepat melupakan rasa sakitnya. Wajahnya berubah cemberut, "—tidak usah tertawa seperti itu, kan?" sewotnya sembari meneguk minuman yang diberikan sampai habis.

"Mimpi yang menarik, ahahaha. Mungkin aku harus melakukan eksperimen lebih untukmu malam ini."

"Kutolak. Sebaiknya aku… pulang…" lagi, ia merebah di atas alas makan. Merasakan kasarnya permukaan kayu yang menopang salah satu pipi karena kepalanya kembali berat.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Kaito…"

Mungkin hanya perasaan yang bergelar Einstein, atau visual Cubic di matanya semakin lama semakin buram.

"—aku belum puas bermain denganmu."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Akhirnya sukses juga nistain OTP di sini walau cuma pake ficlet ;;;w;;; #terhura

Pair CuKai (kalo homograf ngga enak ya bacanya?) semacam minor banget, padahal hint mereka juga ngga kalah unyu dari ketombe2 (?) harem Kaito yang lain. Possessive!Cubic _adorable_ banget deh pokoknya!

Oh iya, cuplikan mimpi Kaito diambil dari biblio eros Mesir terjemahan Indonesia tentang mimpi basah dewa-yang-author-pun-lupa-namanya, hshshshs. Bukunya sih udah ilang entah ke mana padahal semua tafsirannya lengkap di sana…

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
